1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge assembly, especially to a hinge assembly for an electronic device, which allows a part of the electronic device to slide and pivot.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
The horizontal type monitors having at least one display panel are widely used in service and sales industries, especially finance, banking, travel agents and even interior design and architecture. Some industries need more than one panel to simultaneously display the information. For example, stockbrokers show the entire stock list and more detailed information of specific, selected stocks. However, the additional panel increases the volume of the horizontal type monitor. Especially when the user only uses one panel, the unused panel still occupies a fixed room. Moreover, the horizontal type monitor having dual panels with the large volume is uneasy to be stowed and moved.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.